


Put the Bunny Back in the Box

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-01
Updated: 2013-06-01
Packaged: 2017-12-13 14:54:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/825582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your name is Rose Lalonde, and this is such a freaking great idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Put the Bunny Back in the Box

Your name is Rose Lalonde and this is such a goddamn great idea.

You smile to yourself, looking at the tiny thing in the cardboard box you're currently carrying up to your matesprite's room. Alchemizing it was dangerous, you're just glad you didn't throw out the code Jade gave you a few years ago--before you started playing this godforsaken game. You feel kind of bad for the little thing, it was made up of all sorts of random stuff. You're not really sure how it survived but, you know better than to question it too much.

You reach out to rap your knuckles softly against the door to her room. She opens the door immediately, as if she was expecting you. You grin widely, examining your alien girlfriend. She's wearing the same thing as always--you all are, there's really no changing clothes on a meteor hurtling through space as you are, but she still looks gorgeous. "I have a surprise for you" You whisper softly as you glide past her into her room. There is a small, soft couch in the corner, and you take a seat on it, setting the cardboard box down beside you. You signal for her to join you.

"What is it?" She asks, eyeing the box curiously as she take a seat on the other side of it. She tries to peer in, but you close the flaps on top quickly, shaking your head. "Close your eyes"

She's a bit weary, but she does as you say, putting her hand out in front of her. You reach into the box and gently lift the tiny little ball out of it, placing it in her open hands. "Open them"

She looks down at the small rabbit you just placed in her hand. It's ears are floppy and it's fluffy fur is dyed a dark black colour. Her expression changes to a mix of confusion and pure and utter delight. "What is it?" She says, grinning wide but not daring to move either of her hands for fear of hurting it.

You giggle softly, scooping it up into the palm of your own hand and using the other to stroke it gently. It relaxes a little, and you hold it out to her. "It's a rabbit, they're pets from earth" you say, taking her hand in yours and showing her how to pet it softly. You drag her fingers gently through it's fur, and it closes it's eyes. You think it looks pretty happy.

You can empathize

She takes it from you again, entranced with it, grinning like a dork. "It's name is bugs" you say, leaning in closer to lay on her shoulder. She looks at you then, staring deeply into your eyes.

"Why did you name it that?"

"It's reference to an old human show, don't worry about it"

She nods, glancing back down at the bunny in her hands. It has fallen asleep now, nuzzled into her slightly curved fingers. She looks at you uncertainly, not sure what to do with it. You pick up it and gently place it back into it's box. "I'll alchemize a cage for it soon" you mutter.

You pull your knees up on the couch and cuddle into her side, she wraps her arms around you and places a soft kiss on your forehead before changing her mind and gently placing her hands on your face to share a warm caste kiss on your lips.

"Thank you, Rose"

**Author's Note:**

> A re-post of a fic I posted on my Tumblr. It was written as a gift to someone, who asked for rosemary fluff. I was of course, happy to oblige.


End file.
